


insanity is the repetition of the same action over and over again expecting different results

by FromSubmarinesToROVs (DemiPalladium)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Gen, Introspection, short short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiPalladium/pseuds/FromSubmarinesToROVs
Summary: Connor thinks about when Hank said his coding's failed at making him appear human.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	insanity is the repetition of the same action over and over again expecting different results

Maybe it was because he'd been modeled after a handful of real, specific people and not, like most other androids, just been an amalgamation of facial features determined by a program and market trends to look sufficiently humanlike. His integration protocols informed him this was a deliberate design choice and, in most cases, enhanced his interrogation abilities by giving him a hazy _je ne se quoi_ scientifically measured out to instinctually appeal to humans and therefore be more respected by (non-deviant, but they hadn't known that at the time) androids.

He peers down into the puddle on the side of the road. The first androids had trouble recognizing themselves in mirrors; they didn't have a sense of self awareness. His reflection, undeterred by this information, stares back at him unfailingly.

_"My appearance was specifically designed to facilitate my integration."_

_"Well, they fucked up."_

"Goofy," he'd said. Weird-sounding. Poodle-like.

Is it the swoop of his hair? The crow's feet by his eyes? The jut of his chin or jaw, the curve of his lips or ears, the widow's peak or the dimples or his Adam's apple? What is it that makes him so strange, despite his coding being specifically-designed to be highly integratable?

Connor knows nowadays just how much his programming was wrong about.

"Hey, Con, what's the hold up?" The Lieutenant calls from somewhere up ahead.

Connor shakes himself out of his reverie and breaks eye contact with his reflection, even as the desire to stare until he is washed away in the rain or he figures out just what it is that so vexes his best (only) friend crawls up and down the back of his vocal unit. 

He's done this 278 times since becoming deviant--279 times too many.

"Coming, Lieutenant!"

His reflections held no answers for him then. He wonders why he keeps thinking they'll have one now.


End file.
